The Spirits Are Too Much
this is the second episode of season 1 of the golden girls club. if need more languages then please contact this user. plot(english) Liliana was the last onein class. she got a good scolding from grizelda before she could sit."now, today a new teacher, prof.iris will teach you." grizelda announced and got out. then came in a tall women with green hair"hello class. My name is proffesor.iris.i will teach you from today" said prof.iris."as long it is not grizelda" whispered uber.then, came in aother girl."hello janet!Class this is janet. she is new. please be kind to her" said prof.iris.janet blushed scarlet."hey janet! come and sit beside me" called out a kind and cheerful girl called gwen.janet smiled and slipped inti the seat beside gwen. "now, today we will learn about unitix. It is the transformation you earn by working togheter in tight spots. for this term, your goal is to earn unitix.if you dont, then you will repeted next year." prof.iris said.janelle paid no attention. she scribbled about the days, spirits and darrell in her diary. "janelle. please pay attention" prof.iris said."sorry" janelle looked up."good one, pinkster" uber teased."shut up!" janelle whispere."ms.janelle.ms.uber" prof.iris said."sorry"they said.A few children giggled."ok,so ? as I was saying, unitix has to be earned before the end of this year.and to earn unitix, ms.janelle, you have to work togheter in a very tight spot"prof.iris said.janelle nodded."that is it for today. please go now" said prof.iris.the girls rushed out. Lily giggled."good job at getting in to trouble"she said to janlle and uber.all the girls laughed.even janelle and uber.when they reached their dorms they became seriouse."we have to be careful of those spirits" sophie said. "they said they will come back" heather said. "we sure did" came vermilia's voice. "oh no!" janelle cried."oh no indeed losers" hypoly said. "good one hypo" sparini said.they laughed evily. "you see, we call our selves the draix now" said vermilia."you will never get away from what you did to my sister" uber cried gritting her teeth. she lost her temper and transformed into magic winx. he rest of the girls also felt their insides flaming with anger and transformed.suddenly, the door opened and came in a girl."JANET!GO AWAY!" emily and lily cried.iva zoomed to janet."those spirits. they came into my dorm today. they got me for real. I have a weird feeling..now"janet yelled.she transfomed."last time it was a converegence which busted them"called Iva. "lets do this" said uber, knowing iva's point. the girls cried out spells."MAGIC WINX CONVEREGENCE.FLAMING ROSE"they screamed. janet included. the big attacked hit them, but it wasent enough."again" heather cried."MAGIC WIN CONVEREGENCE.ANGER BARRIER"they screamed.it hit and made the draix fall down. janet gave the finishing touch."nature;s wild life"she yelled and attacked.the spirits screamed and faded off."we will be back"whispered vermilia."now janet, tel me" said janelle."when I entered the dorm, along with gwen, who switched places from the dorm number 8 to dorm number 5. we were unpacking when the draix came in. i felt a connection. every time draix goes to a fairy it alerts me. i think it is because My power is poisonouse plants and vermilia's power is poison."janet said, heistatingly she added"I feel Like i am going to fade away". then suddenly she fainted."MISS FARAGONDA!"scremed the girls. in less then a minut, faragonda came in, alarmed."what happened"the irls told her."spirits?evil spirits!oh my!" faragonda said. she was worried."we will take janet to te hospital.then,we will have to put a barrier around alfea for 'dark spirit protecton'." faragnda said and went outside with janet floating in a spell behind her. later that night, janelle kept thinking of the spirits. they were too much. she has to write to her mom. she walked over and onned her desk lamp. she wrote: dear mom i feel so worried. the spirits, who call them selves the draix is fooling around in alfea. they made a new girl faint. they attack us now and then.ms faragonda is going to put a barrier. love:janelle then she fell asleep on her bed.the next day she sent her letter."janelle.look! Ms.F is putting the barrier!" uber called.janelle rushed off. she saw ms.griffin, prof.iris, faragonda, grizelda and saladin. they were chantig,:oh, dark spirits.for whome do you want. take away your own souls. never come here. live your own way.never bother us.if you do, then the barrier will attack.onyou. suddenly, a barrier began to form.it covered the whole of alfea."cool"emily said."wow!"iva said. then suddenly a bright light appeared.the draix cme. they banged on the barrier. but the barrier was too strong. It sucked up their powers at once.it made them fade away to nothing."did you see that"heather cried. sophie nodded. uber and janelle cheered. lily and emily jumped."you know, like the draix, lets have a club name." uber suggested."what about 'lilemily" said emily and lily laughed. "hatsaloonix?" heather said."going gold?" uber said. "sapphire song" sophie said. "bright love?" iva said."what about the golden girls club?" janelle said."yeah!" said everyone."GOLDEN GIRL RULEZ" they screamed. later that day, the golden girls were called into the office."hello girls!i have a quest for you" said ms.faragonda."you see, there is something to take away most of the draix's power. you have to go to cruxland. the, you have to find a waterfall and take the magic water in it" said faragonda."call us the golden girls" said emily."clubs?oh golden girls! so will you be ready" faragonda asked."of course we will be" said janelle. then the girls left. they sat down. they began to chat about their life. it was fun."oh!the spirits are too much" said uber and every one laughed. "the spirits are too much!" Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories